Give and Take
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Xever feels his life is over until a mysterious man makes him an offer he can't refuse.


Give and Take

A/N: Just a little something I thought of after watching Xever's flashback in "Baxter's Gambit." This will be from Xever's POV and will talk about how he came to work for Shredder. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story.

Summary: Xever feels his life is over after he's caught until a mysterious man gives him an offer he can't refuse.

I was led through the door of the police station and went through the process of being booked into the jail. I could not believe what was happening to me. I was always so good at not getting caught, and everyone always commented at how smart I was. But now, that was all over. I looked for my accomplices, but they were nowhere to be found. More than likely, they had already gone through the process. I had to curse Jorge for daring me to take that briefcase.

After I went through the process, they put me in a holding cell. I sat on the bench, feeling that my life was over. How could this have happened to me?

22222

"Go on, Xever, take it," Jorge urged me. "You know you can do it."

"This will help our families for sure," Paulio added.

I smiled. "Yes, we have been brought down by the rich too many times," I declared. "It's time to take matters into our own hands." I reached out and grabbed the case, feeling that rush of taking something that really didn't belong to me. It was how I was raised and what I believed.

Suddenly, the door banged open, and the police entered.

"Freeze!" one yelled. "Come out with your hands up!"

I tried to run, but the cops caught me before I could make my escape. They took the briefcase, and put me in the back of the patrol car. Stupid rich people. They always ruined everything.

2222

I was sitting there feeling sorry for myself when I heard footsteps. An officer came to my cell accompanied by a man I had never seen before. What was this about?

"This man would like to talk to you," the officer told me.

"Hello, my name is Oroku Saki," the man said. He had a menacing presence, and his face was covered in scars. "What is your name?"

"Xever," I answered. "But why would that matter to you?"

"It matters because I see something in you," Saki replied. "I am the owner of the briefcase that you stole. You are cunning and very manipulative. I believe that had the cops not interfered, you would have succeeded at your task."

I felt this was very odd. Why was this man praising me? Shouldn't he be angry that I stole something that belonged to him?

"You will make a great asset to my organization," Saki continued. "I can use you. Do you know how to fight?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do, but what makes you think I would work for you?"

"Because I can give you what you've never had," Saki replied. "You have always felt like lower class where you came from. I can give you more than that. I can give you a home and a name. Your skills will be useful to my cause. If you don't, then you will rot in this prison, and it is not a pleasant place for you to be in."

I didn't trust him, but I knew he was right. I wasn't about to live in a prison for the rest of my life. I had been here before, but I had always escaped. This was no life for me. I knew my parents wouldn't be happy that I was trusting a rich man as they always believed the rich were the reason we were poor. The rich looked down on us and treated us like scum, but Saki didn't seem that way. He seemed sincere enough, and I knew the option was better than staying in prison.

I smiled at him. "You've got a deal," I said. I was released and left with Saki. He lived in Japan, but had made arrangements for me to live in New York at his headquarters there. I knew that this was the beginning of a great life for me, but little did I know just what I would be going up against in the future. Still, the fact was that everything was going to work out for me.

I was free, and I was glad that Saki had decided to take an interest in me. I owed him a huge debt, and I was determined to see that debt through and to serve him until I died.

The End

A/N: So, what did you think? This bunny has been in my head a long time. I probably could expand it more and turn it into a chapter story, but I like it as a one-shot myself. It's just so much easier to do it this way. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
